footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2017–18 FA Cup qualifying rounds
| venue = | dates = | number_of_teams = | defending = | champions = | runnerup = | total_matches = | total_goals = | top_goal_scorer = | prev_season = 2016–17 | next_season = 2018–19 }} The 2017–18 FA Cup qualifying rounds open the 137th season of competition in England for The Football Association Challenge Cup (FA Cup), the world's oldest association football single knockout competition. A list of teams accepted and draws for the two preliminary rounds will be released on Friday 7 July 2017. The large number of clubs entering the tournament from lower down (Levels 5 to 10) in the English football pyramid mean that the competition is scheduled to start with six rounds of two preliminary and four qualifying knockouts for these non-League teams. The 32 winning teams from the Fourth Qualifying Round progress to the First Round Proper, when League teams tiered at Levels 3 and 4 enter the competition. Calendar The calendar for the 2017–18 FA Cup qualifying rounds, as announced by The Football Association. Extra Preliminary Round Extra Preliminary Round fixtures are due to be played on Friday 4th, Saturday 5th and Sunday 6 August 2017, with replays taking place no later than Thursday 10 August 2017. A total of 370 teams, from Level 9 and Level 10 of English football, enter at this stage of the competition. The round includes 77 teams from Level 10 of English football, being the lowest ranked clubs to compete in the tournament. The results were as follows: ;Notes Preliminary Round Preliminary Round fixtures are due to be played on Friday 18th, Saturday 19th and Sunday 20 August 2017, with replays on or before Thursday 24 August 2017. A total of 320 teams will take part in this stage of the competition, including the 185 winners from the Extra Preliminary Round and 135 entering at this stage from the six leagues at Level 8 of English football. The round includes 28 teams from Level 10 still in the competition, being the lowest ranked teams in this round. The draw is as follows: ;Notes First Qualifying Round First Qualifying Round fixtures are due to be played on Saturday 2 September 2017, with replays taking place no later than Thursday 7 September 2017. A total of 232 teams will take part in this stage of the competition, including the 160 winners from the Preliminary Round and 72 entering at this stage from the three leagues at Level 7 of English football. The round includes 9 teams from Level 10 still in the competition, being the lowest ranked teams in this round. The results were follows: Second Qualifying Round Second Qualifying Round fixtures are due to be played on Saturday 16 and Sunday 17 September 2017, with replays no later than Thursday 21 September 2017. A total of 160 teams will take part in this stage of the competition, including the 116 winners from the First Qualifying Round and 44 entering at this stage from the two leagues at Level 6 of English football. The round will include 3 teams from Level 10, the lowest-ranked teams still in the competition. The results were as follows: Third Qualifying Round Third Qualifying Round fixtures are due to be played on Saturday 30 September 2017, with replays no later than Thursday 6 October 2017. The 80 winning teams from the Second Qualifying Round will take part in this stage of the competition; no additional teams will enter at this stage. The round may include 1 team from Level 10 (Bodmin Town), which would be the lowest-ranked team still in the competition. The draw took place on 18 September and is as follows: Fourth Qualifying Round Fourth Qualifying Round fixtures are due to be played on Saturday 14 October 2017, with replays no later than Thursday 19 October 2017. A total of 64 teams will take part in this stage of the competition: the 40 winners from the Third Qualifying Round and the 24 members of the National League who will enter at this stage, representing Level 5 of English football. Competition proper Winners from the Fourth Qualifying Round advanced to the First Round Proper, where teams from League One (Level 3) and League Two (Level 4) of English football, operating in the English Football League, first enter the competition. Broadcasting rights The Qualifying Rounds aren't covered by the FA Cup's broadcasting contracts held by BBC Sport and BT Sport, although one game per round will be broadcast by the BBC on its media platforms. The following Qualifying Rounds matches were broadcast live in the UK: External links * The FA Cup qualifying rounds Category:FA Cup